


Looking Up

by CalamityBean



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityBean/pseuds/CalamityBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna joins Hewlett at the telescope, where he's something less celestial in mind to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to you all! To those who've asked about the next chapter of Law & Order & Authori[tea], it unfortunately still needs a lot of work, but I couldn't bear to let the holidays pass without posting SOMETHING. Hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas / holiday season / December!
> 
> This is cross-posted from my brand-spanking-new(ish) Tumblr, where you can find more Turn art & etc from me if you're thus inclined: calamity-bean.tumblr.com. I don't really know anyone on Tumblr yet, so say hi, I'd love to see y'all's blogs.


End file.
